Wind power is the conversion of wind energy into a useful form of energy, such as electricity, using a wind turbine. Large wind turbines, and groups of turbines referred to as wind farms, can be connected to the electrical grid, and their power output used to power whole communities. Smaller, individual wind turbines can be used to provide power to isolated locations, such as single household or farm. Wind energy is a plentiful, renewable, and clean energy source, and is an important step in eliminating dependence on fossil fuels, reducing greenhouse gas emissions, and providing an alternative and environmentally friendly energy source. Technologies that allow wind turbines to make more optimal use of available winds are of great interest in promoting the advance of wind power. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.